Time To Play Superman, Again
by EmmyBearFreak
Summary: Buffy loves Spike, Spike loves Buffy; what could go wrong. Enter Bella, Edward, and a world they hadn't even dreamed of. Will the groups be able to set aside their differences and save the world, again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, it's me again! *smirk* So with my last story, I got a few negative responses that made me laugh (really guys, calling me a dumbass and dickhead are really the best you could do? 0.o) So this time, I'll do my best to make it better. I want to give a quick shout out to fanpire911 (or Cami, whichever you prefer) for giving me some really useful polite critiques. I appreciate it! **

**By the way, I'm looking for a beta still (hint hint) so message me if you're available! **

**Okay, enjoy the new story! B.T.W ~ I own nothing!**

* * *

_Buffy POV_

I twirled my stake as I sauntered through the cemetery. "Joy, yet another freaky fun Friday" I muttered, kicking at a loose rock.

"You shouldn't glare like that luv, it makes lines" a voice said from behind me. I whirled around but a pale hand stopped me from plunging my stake downward. Spike smile cockily down at me, but frowned when I growled and started walking away. "Luv, what's the matter?" He caught up to me and continued following me, to my supreme annoyance.

"Nothing" I spat out. I heard a sigh before I was caught and pulled, carefully, into Spike's chest. "Just don't want to be out here again" I mumbled, breathing in his earthy smell. _Probably from spending so many years in a crypt, _I thought wryly.

"That's why we're here" a familiar perky voice spoke up as Willow, Xander, and Faith walked towards us. Ever since Willow's bad premonition a few weeks ago, I'd been out round the clock checking for baddies. I tried to convey all my thanks to them in a tired smile as Spike buried his face in my hair, hiding a relieved smile. I waved happily at them as Spike and I walked away, holding hands.

"Your place or mine?" I asked. He let out a loud laugh as we walked along the dark streets of Sunnydale.

_Willow POV_

I heard Spike laugh as he and Buffy walked away and smiled happily as I split away from Xander and Faith to look over part of the cemetery. But as soon as I was far enough away, I had the feeling I was being followed. _Strange, _I thought. I'd had this feeling intermittently when I'd gone on patrol since my premonition. I heard a branch crack and turned in time to see a huge, bulky shape flit away inhumanly fast. I froze, not really sure if I was just seeing things, shook it off, and continued on. I must be getting tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Missed you. *smirk* So, I haven't gotten any reviews on my last chapter. *pouts* Well, my week's been fan-friggin-tastic! So sorry if this doesn't meet y'all's expectations, but I can't bring myself to give a rip right now. **

**So here's the required crap: I don't own any of this s**t and never will. Still looking for a beta so if you think you can put up with me, feel free to message me. Or don't, I really don't care. Enjoy the chapter.**

**B.T.W., the italics (not the POV warnings for those of you smart alecks out there) are thoughts. **

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

How did I get saddled with this; since when have I been a good option for patrolling?_ Oh right, since we moved to this tiny ass town. _I ran all through the town and realized just how big of a mistake it was for me to come here. I caught one of the most delicious scents I'd smelled in a long time. I couldn't stop myself from following it towards the cemetery. I hid behind a few trees and saw my target; a tiny redhead. _She is so innocent. _I caught myself and held my breath, horrified at what I was about to do.

_Bella, I need your help, please. _I texted my favorite sister, panicking. I wasn't entirely sure why she was the first I went to in times like this (I knew it hurt Rose), but she was the only one who could snap me out of the bloodlust quickly.

There was no response, but I knew she'd read the message and was on her way. I saw her appear in the street and flung myself desperately towards her. Bella was ready, but stumbled back a bit as I hit her head on and clung to her tiny frame desperately. I buried my face in her hair to wash out the scent of that delectable girl and shook.

I felt bad, knowing that I was probably terrifying her with my rare show of weakness, but couldn't pull myself together. Thankfully, Bella didn't say anything and just held me.

_Bella POV  
_Poor Emmy; I had no idea what had happened, but he was pretty shook up. I take that back, he must have been terrified for him to be shaking this bad. "C'mon Emmy Bear, let's get you back to Rose." He let go of me but gripped my hand tightly as we ran back to our new house. I noticed that he didn't breathe the until we had entered the house.

Rose ignored me, taking him straight into her arms and holding him carefully on the couch, but I wasn't offended. Edward came up behind me and I leaned into him wearily as he looped an arm around my shoulders. I hated that we still had to put on an act in front of the family. Yes, we were still extremely close after getting a divorce, and that did help things, but we were both tired of lying to the family.

Jasper looked up curiously at feeling my emotions but I shook my head quietly.

"Emmett, what happened?" Carlisle asked quietly from his position against the wall with Esme.

"I-I thought I was done; I thought my torment was over with. I've been good, I haven't slipped up in a long time. Why, why did I have to have another singer, in this goddamn town of all the places" Em started getting angry. Edward tensed when I slipped away from him a knelt in front of Em.

"Em, it's okay, she's still safe. You restrained yourself" I soothed. Rosie looked at me gratefully and I smiled tensely back as he took his head out of his hands and buried it in her hair. I sighed softly and glanced at Edward, letting my mind brush his. _What do we do now? _


End file.
